El Ruguido del emperador dragon supremo
by leonidas-thunderage
Summary: naruto Sarcany es adoptado por una civil amorosa que le dara el amor de una madre determinado a protegerla y a sus seres queridos decide convertirse en ninja junto con sus amigos para convertiran en los mejores y decubriran los secretos de su decendencia draconica fuerte/naruto/godlike en el futuro naruto massivharem naruto/fami civli
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos aquí les presento mi fic bueno para que sepan soy nuevo en esto de las historias quiero darles las gracias a jaird d por los consejos también a AirdIII por darme ideas bueno aquí esta el fic**

* * *

Ase se años abia un mundo donde las criaturas gobernaban donde la regla principal era el 'mas fuerte sobrevive' en esa tierra abia varias especies como serpientes marinas que median mas 80 metros de largo Aguilas enormes tanto como una roca de 3 metros y abia Lobos pero no normales estos lobos eran tan grandes como las agilas y poseían una velocidad y agilida bestial y eran casa dores naturales estas especies se llamaban: Serpiente abrolt, Aguila Rey y Lobo de Batalla.(de la serie de toriko)

Pero avia una especie que gobernaban sobre estas esta especie son los Dragones pero estos Dragones no eran normales estos podían controlar todos los elemento asu antojo y poseían unas escamas mas duran que el mismo acero sus garras eran tan duras y filosas que podían cortar una roca como si no furan gran cosa median mas 1000 metros de alto y 100 de largo y debido asu gran poder podían viajar a otros mundos y eran muy inteligentes que los promedios estos dragones eran: Los Dragones Forganiatos (nombre inventado).

Estos Dragones gobernaban sus tierras divididos con sus elementos correspondientes : Viento los Quetzalcoatl , Agua los Leviathan, Tierra los Ladon,Fuego los Fucanglong, Hielo los yinglong,Rayo los amaru ,estos eran los dragones elementales.

Pero hubo unabes un Pequeño Dragon que fue rechazado por su especie por ser débil lo subestimaron y el se fue para demostrar cuan equivocado estaban por lo que se entreno para hacerse mas fuerte fue halas tierras de otros dragones para pedir entrenamiento ellos estaban inseguros al principio pero al ver su determinación accedieron a entrenarlo el estuvo agradecido por ayudarlo y el se esforso para no desecionarlos siguió y siguió entrenando el pequeño dragon supero cada prueba y el se iso mas fuerte después de cada prueba al finalizar su entrenamiento el dejo de ser un devil y pequeño dragon y se convirtio en un Enorme Dragon y Poderoso media unos 1100 de alto y unos 1020 de largo el satisfecho por su progreso les agradeció alos que lo ayudaron a volverse mas fuerte y ellos dijeron que no era nada ellos no cavian de orgullo su dicipulo se iso un orgullo de su raza dragonica el decidio viajar a todas sus tierras para otros dragones seria complicado pero para el no el logro algo que los otros no domino los elemento el tenia control de los elementos Agua Tierra Fuego Viento y Hielo y Rayo y el hiso sus propios elementos estos eran la Luz y la Oscuridad el reto a cada dragon que se atravesava gano y gano y se hiso mas poderoso de lo que jamas imagino el jamas fue derrotado por ningúno de sus oponestes pero no dejo que la arrogancia le nublara el juicio el de mostraba respeto a sus rivales y debido a eso se gano la admiración de todas las especies hasta que fue coronado como Emperador Dragon Supremo.

Al gobernó las tierras con total orgullo de su raza los años pasaron y todo estaba en armonía en sus tierras no hubo guerras que amenasasban cortar la paz pero el no lo permitio el demostró por que el era el Emperador Dragon un dia el decidio viajar a otro mundo porque sus instintos le decían que devia ir el dejo a cargo a su amigo mas confiable para gobernar mientra no estaba el le juro que el cuidaría todo mientras no estaba el confiaba en el y en sus amigo debido a sus luchas conocio a compañeros de confianza que podía llamar amigos Za'skr de los amaru el tenia mejor control de su elemento que los sullos Broalk de lo Ladon debido a que tenia mejor contro de su elemto que los suyo le permitia sentir las vribraciones de la tierra debido a eso nadie podía tomarlo desprevenido Skyrets de los Quetzalcoatl el podía controlar y crea tornado con solo un mobiliento de sus alas y Preiyas de los leviathan el podía generar agua por la humedad asu alrededor y también formal tornado de agua asu gusto y finalmente de los Yinglong estaba ninflant ella tenia el hielo mas poderoso de su espesie ella podía superar los 270 °C y ni el magma podía derretir su hielo escpto el emperador y de los Fucalglong ese era Draco su fuego superaba el magma podía derretir casi cualquier cosa solo siendo igual lado por su emperador.

Finalmente el Emperador de los dragones se retiro abriaendo un portal a otra dimencion retirándose de su tierra al cruasar el portal llego a su destino en ese mundo se percato que estab habitado por seres que no conocía asi que decidio invertigar anter de explorar.

Luego de invertigar este nuevo mundo se entero que la especie que vio antes se llamaban humanos también averiguo que había una humana llamada La Diosa Conejo como la llamban estos humano tal parece que ella se comio un fruto de una planta llamad ninshu que le dio la capacidad de algo llamado chakra y debido a eso ella se y se iso muy poderosa y la veneraban como una diosa pero para el no era nada para el ella tenia el poder de un dragon de bajo nivel el decidio quedarse y observar vio toda su historia el nacimiento de sus dos hijos su crecimiento y como ella fue corrompida por su poder y como con todo su pesar sus hijos tuviron que sellarla también vio la aparcion de una criatura llamada jubi y como fue sellada , el negó por como se desarollo las cosas eso pasa cuando no tienes control sobre tanto poder y esa mujer estúpida no vio ese factor y pago el precio tambiense intereso en esa bestia pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar pero también se intereso en esa cosa llamada zetsu que ella cero (seme olvido esa parte) y siguio observando vio como el hijo menor llamado hamura se quedo en la luna para cuidar el sello y vio como el hijo mayor llamado hagoromo tuvo 3 hijo dor hembras y un varon las dos hermanas tuvieron un entrenamiento intensivo y vio que ellas heredaron habilidades de su padre la mayor el poder y los ojos de su padre y la meñor puede que no heradara el poder de poder ni los ojos de su padre pero ella heredo el cuerpo y regeneracion de su padre ellas fueron muy podersosas entre los humanos pero el que le llamo mucho la atención fue el menor el puede que no heredara nada de su padre pero el jamas se rindió el trabajo muy duro para poder defenderse y a sus seres querido el le recordaba a el a su edad estos jóvenes se llamaba Indra la mayor era muy hermosa un resotro en forma de corazón y unos bellos ojos ónix y un cuerpo que las mujeres envidiarían tenia unas anchas caderas una sintura estrecha que le daba una figura de relog de arena y una bellas piernas esbeslta y unos pechos copa-E y de piel blanca como la luna con unos labios color durasno suave mientras que la de en medio tenia un rostro de facciones delicadas de naris pequeña y labios carnosos unos ojo de color miel casi ambar y era igual de dotada que su herma sintura estrecha unas menudas caderas y trasero carnoso y unas torneadas piernas y una piel ligeramente morena y unos pechos copa-DD ambas indra tenía 17 y ashura tenia 16 ambas eran las mas deseadas entre los hombres y envidia de las mujeres y finalmente el hijo menor el tenia piel como su hermana ashura cabellos blanco como su padre y tenia un cuerpo bien formado no muy voluminoso pero perfecto para la pelea de equilibrio flexibilidad y fuerza y velozidad su nombre era Danu tenia 13 años los tres eran el orgullo de su padre todos ellos tenían su propio fisologia indra creía que el poder era lo que podría traer verdadera paz mentras que ashura ella creía que el amor y la unión era necesario para traer la paz y finalmente Danu el pensaba que sus hermanas tenían razón pero estaban equivocadas al mismo tiemo por que el creía que el poder envés de traer paz solo traería guerra porque siempre todos anelan el poder y mientras que en creer en el amor y la unión era bueno pero no lo era al también por que no todas las personas eran buenas siempre avia personas mas que solo buscaban poder para veneficio propio eso el creía

Eso llamo la atención del dragon y siguió observando y vio como convivieron como una verdadera familia y también noto que danu era el que unia a sus hermanas y combibia con ellas todo el tiempo y pudo ver que ellas veian a su pequeño de otra manera ellas se abian enamorado de su hermanito ellas siempre le quisieron cuando una se sentía mal el siempre estaba ahí para ella y ellas peleaban con su atención y ellas cuando alguien le proponía una cita o de matrimoni ellas lo rechazaron alegando que no le importaban esas propuestas ya que ellas solo tenian ojos para su hermano danu al enterar se de sus sentimiento se impresiono y tras pensarlo detenidamente para su infinita alegría les correspondio el siempre estaba ahí para ellas pero cuando llego el momento de la muerte de su padre eso les dolio al perder a su padre y antes de morir el dividio el jubi en nueve frangmentos en las nueve bestias con colas y el nombro como su sucesor a ashura antes de morir indra al inicio se quejo porque ella quería ser la sucesora de su padre pero danu la logro calmar diciéndole que no importaba que solo era un titulo y que ella podría crea su supropio clan si quería ella acepto cuando se salvo pero zetsu negro no le gusto nada ya que el que ria usar a indra para que se pelearan a muerte para que no interfirieran en la resurrecion de su madre pero no se logro por ese mocoso de danu asique el decidio aserse cargo de danu cuando el decidio irse temporalmente a entrenar para volverse mas fuerte porque el quería proteger a sus amantes enese momento zetsu aprovecho su descuido para desaserse de danu el poseyó a un miembro del clan de ashura para aparentar que ella ordeno que no mataran danu al estar débil no pudo defenderse mucho y en un decuido le isieron un corte en el apdomen y el cayo a un barranco indra y ashura llegaron al lugar donde su rayo de luz porque sintieron un chakra junto a danu y llegaron justo para ver cuando cayo a una cascada ellas lloraron de ipotencia y entonces vieron al cuerpo del hombre del clan de ashura en tonces indra la culpo de todo pero ella negó que ella no iso nada (aquí es igual al canon)

Mientra el dragon que vio todo fue a salvar al humano el vio todo como las consolo como nunca se rindió por eso no podía dejarlo morir en cuanto lo salvo sano sus heridas pero quedo en coma entonces espero y cuando el despertó el cuando vio al dragon se quedo en shock pero rápidamente se recupero entonces el le pido amablemente en donde se encontraban y el dragon se sorpendio pero le dejo pasar el le explico todo cuando estuvo en coma el se quedo devastado y furioso y triste al enterarse que sus amadas hermanas murieron le dolio entonces se enfurecio con esa maldita cosa que ocasiono todo esto pero no podía hacer nada pero el dragon le dio la obcion de entrenarlo pero para eso debía compartir algo de su sangre para superar sus limites humanos entonces danu se puso a pensar no tenia a sus hermanas su padre estaba muerto pero no podía permitir que nadie sufra lo mismo entonces le dio su decisión al dragon diciendo que el aceptaba a lo que el sonrio y le dijo que tenían que ir a su tierra natal para entrenar el acepto pero antes de hirce el le pregunto su nombre y entoces le dijo **: '** _ **yo soy la tormenta que pertubo el vuelo de las aves soy la marea que crea las olas soy el temblor que sacude la tierra soy la ventisca que congela lo que afronta soy el fuego que incinera a sus oponentes soy la ira de los relampagos soy la ocuridad que castiga a los enemigos y soy la luz que da esperanza a todo ser viviente que quien soy soy el emperador supremo de los dragones soy WOLRD STRICK'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos he estado pensando el 2 capitulo aquí esta**

 **Bien luces camara ACCION**

* * *

Yo estaba mirando el hermoso paisaje frente a mi era maravilloso sentir el aire chocando contra mi piel el ruido del los arroyos las aves cantar los animales pasear por doquier me sentía libre.

En mientras miraba a los alrededores un rugido llamo mi antencion mire en todas partes mire a mi alrededor para buscar el origen de ese sonido pero no pude encontrarlo entonces una enorme sombra me cubrió al verlo a legarse decidi seguirlo cori y cori hasta que ye ge a una cueva de bajo de un acantilado y entonces lo vi era un majestuoso dragon sus escamas era de color entre entre negro y blanco y rojo tenia espinas en su espalda en la base de su colmna sus garras tenian una forma similar a una mano humana igual sus patas traceras su cola era muy larga tenia una forma de una lanza de 3 puntas en la parte final y tenia una pocas y algo pequeña puas a lo largo de la cola y sus alas e ves de tener forma de murciélago parecía que tenia 10 en cada ala porque como que se dividían entresi a pesar de que están pegadas y su colo me sorprendio parecían brillar por el sol como un arcoíris y parecía expulsar polvos de estrella y filanmente su cabeza tenia en base de su frente como una harpon tenia dientes afilados pero sus caninos sobre salían como un tigre dientes de sable en su cara tenia las escamas en negro pero con líneas cruzando su cara y sus ojos tenían un color azul pero un color único el azul mas puro que jamas avia visto y que los mismos cielos y oceanos envidiarían pero con un anillos alrededor de la pupila era un patron como el arcoíris que parecía que e sus ojos se podía ver el universo infinitos en ellos y con una pupila afilada de color dorado quede maravillado por el dragon pero me sorpedi cuado fijo su mira en mi y seme a cerco pensé que me aria algo pero no solo me miraba como yo lo miraba a el entonces el bajo un poco su cabeza a mi al tura como si e permitiera tocarlo y yo con el paso lento me a ser que a tocarlo cuando mi mano toco su cabeza sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo se sentía bien en paz, calma, alegre, como si nada podía a serme daño me alege un poco de el entonces hablo 'Muy pronto mi decendiente muy pronto llegara el momento de despertar y podras mostrar tu máximo potencial y ser mi heredero', yo me quede en shock pero al mismo tiempo confundido que quiso decir con eso cuando hiba decir algo el aleteo sus alas y se fue yo trate de pedirle que dijera que quiso decir con eso pero entonces en un parpadeo llano estaba el bosque ahora estaba en un espacio en negro y parecia como si hubiera polvo flotando entonces mire para a tras y mire una enorme puerta de uno metros con 3 caras uno a la izquierda con la cara de un demonio y a la derecha con la cara de un humano oni y en medio abia una cara de un dragon con montones de cadenas cerrándolas tenia como espinas en formas de colmillos por los laterales de arriba y los de abajo anclados y abia una cerradura de forma entraña en la boca de la cara del dragon y entonces se hoyo otra vos: 'AQUEL QUE SE ATREVA ABRIR ESTA PUERTA OBTENDRA UN PODER MAS ALLA DE LA IMAGUINACION QUE NISI QUIERA LOS DIOSES SE OPONDRAN ANTE TI…PERO…ACAMBIO TEDRAN QUE ENTREGAR TU POSECION MAS PRECIADA JUNTO CON TU HUMANIDAD'

Yo me asuste entonces di un paso asia atrás e inmediatamente el suelo comenso a encreajarse y yo cai al basio entonces abri los ojos de golpe y me sente rápidamente en mi cama respiraba entre cortada y estaba empapado de sudor y mire a mi alrededor solo para verme en mi cuarto y respire tranquilo me levante y abri las cortinas para ver que ya amanecio y me tenia que preparar para la Academia asique Sali de mi cuarto para ir al pasillo me duche me seque me sepille los diente y me cabie de ropa a unos short negros a las rodillas con atado con vendas una camiseta sin mangas debajo de una chaqueta con capucha de color blanco y azul y unas sandalias negras y finalmente un collar de forma peculiar tenia un cristal azul puro en el centro cubierto por unas alas de águilas como si lo envolvieran con una cabeza de dragon al inicio era extraño pero era hermoso y bajo a la cocina donde su mama lo esperaba con la comida que al verlo le sonrio

Hola Naru-chan dormiste bien-dijo con una melodiosa vos la mujer ella era muy hermosa era una mujer alta de cabellos castaños en una cola de caballo alta con unos flequillos a los lados de su cara tenia la piel leche cremosa una naris pequeña unos labios rosados dándole ua sonrisa matrenal de unos bellos ojos esmeraldas llevaba una camisa discreta para tapar sus pechos copa-D con una figura esbelta con cintura estrecha y achas caderas unas piernas bien torneadas y un apdomen plano esta mujer era Akemi Sarcany madre adoptiva de naruto ella adopto a naruto y lo crio como si ella le dio a luz ella le enseño todo lo que sabe como debe comportarse modales en la mesa y ser humilde y no dejarse llevar por la arrogancia naruto amaba a su madre y aria cualquier cosa para protegerla jamas permitiría que alguien le iciera algo por eso decidio ir a la acadmia ninja para volverse mas fuerte para proteger a su madre y a su herma hablando de hermanas

Buenos días onii-chan-dijo una pequeña de unos 6 años esta pequeña se llamaba Ahri la niña igual que su mama tenia el pelo castallo hasta media espalda unos lindos ojos verdes que irradiaban inocecia y cariño a su hermano ella siempre quiso un hermano mayor cuando su oka-san trajo a su onii-chan fue el dia mas feliz de su corta vida el siempre la cuidaba jugaba con ella le leia cuentos cuado no podía dormir y cuado tenia miedo en las noches el siempre la dejaba dormir con ella y siempre le asia recordar cuanto la quería

Buenos días kaa-san buenos dia imoto-chan-dijo naruto el era un chico peli rubio con ojos azules con 3 peculiares marcas en las mejillas el teia 13 años el era mas o menos alto de los de su edad el amaba a su familia el siempre las protegería no le importa el costo si eso las protegería, el le dio un abrazo a su mama y un beso en la meguilla y le revolvió el pelo a su hermanita y le dio un abrazo y le hiso cosquillas para risa a su hermana y ternura a su madre ella no se arrepentí de a ver adoptado a naruto al contrario fue lo mejor que le a pasado en la vida su hijo siempre las protegia asia trabajos para pagar la comida y no dejaba que nadie se le acercaba ella dejo escapar una risita al recordar como el alejaba a sus pretendientes su pequeño hijo era muy protector entonces el decidio ir a la acdemia inja para volverse mas fuerte en palabras de el 'lo hago porque si no puedo volverme mas fuerte como podre protegerte a ti y a ahri-chan jamas permitiré que nadie las time a mi familia' ella estuvo conmovida su hijo aria cualquier cosa para protejerlas a su pequeña hija y a ella por eso ella dejo que entrara a la academia ninja solo prometiéndole que no se metiera en problemas y que se cuidara eso iso y ahora hiba a su ultimo dia de academia el estaba decidido a combertise en ninja y jamas se rediria dejo de la dos a sus pensamientos y sirvió la comida para comensar a comer.

Y bien Naru-chan tu sabes de las formaciones de equipo-dijo/pregunto akemi a su hijo

No kaa-san según dijeron será después del examen para clasificar los grupos-respondio naruto a su mama

Oh bueno estabien Naru-chan mejor come que sete ara tarde-dijo akemi a su hijo

A es cierto bueno ya me voy adiós kaa-san adiós ahri-chan-dijo el rubio antes de salir de la puerta

Cuídate Naru-chan/hasta luego onii-chan- respondieron madre e hija respectivamente

Mientras que nuestro rubio corria a la Academia ninja para su examen final asi para combertirse en un ninja en ese dia seria el inicio de su aventura para descubrir sus orígenes.

* * *

 **YYYY fin uff eso es todo bueno me yego la inspiración de repente asi que decidi escribir antes que se fuera bueno capitulo 2 listo eso es todo por ahora gente dejen sus comentarios**

 **Ah y gracias a zafiro09 por su comentario bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lectores aquí esta el 3 capitulo a y por cierto al final dejare una lista de las chicas que estarán en el harem

Luz cámara acción

* * *

Nuestro rubio favorito pasaba por las calles de konoha directo a la Academia ninja y mientras caminaba pensaba en el sueño que tuvo últimamente a tenido estos extraños sueños y siempre intentaba ver que era todo eso ¡que quiso decir ese dragon! ¡que es lo que significaba esa puerta! Y que era ese sentimiento de nostalgia y familiaridad cuando toco a ese dragon pero sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos cuando llego a la academia ninja y se dirigio a su salón y entro y vio a sus compañeros de clase los civiles a los miembros de clanes entre estos estaban Ren Inuzuka del clan Inuzuka era un chico de su edad de cabello negro de estilo salvaje de ojo marrones y de tres marcas de triángulos de color rojo en cada lado de sus mejillas ventia una camisa de color beige con con una chaqueta marone de manga corta con capucha con el símbolo de su clan en su espalda y unos pantalones anbu y unas sandalias negra, el otro era Chong Akimichi del clan akimichi era otro muchaho de su edad como todos de su clan tenia marcas de círculos en sus mejillas era de pelo marron y ojos verdes vestia cuna camisa roja con el símbolo de su clan en el pecho debajo de una camiseta de botones verdes de manga corta y unos short blancos con vendas en las rodillas y sandalias grises además estaba comiendo una bolsa de papitas fritas, el otro era shinku Nara del clan Nara era un chico de cabello negro peinado hacia a bajo y tenia unos ojos marrones vestia una camisa de manga larga hasta los hombros en sima de una camisa de rejilla y unos pantalones blancos atados hasta las piernas y también sandalias gris y estaba inojin yamanaka era un rubio de ojos azules como todo yamanaka ventis una camisa purpura y unos short verdes con sandalias negras y estaba hinako hyuga del clan hyuga tenia el pelo Castaño y ojos perlados característico de su clan y vestia una chamara blanca con el símbolo de su clan en su espalda y debajo tenia una camiseta de rejillas y tenia pantalones negros con sandalias azules y para el final estaba rintaro del clan aburame como todos de su clan llave una capucha de cuello alto que le tapa la boca y lleva lentes de sol con unos pantalones anbu y sandalias azules también ellos eran los miembros de los clanes de konoha ellos eran los que iban a la academia y ellos tenían las mejores notas de su clase naruto los conocía ellos eran como sus amigos por a si decirlo ellos lo ayudaron a el cuando practicaba tenían una relación amistosa y ellos eran primos de los 12 de konoha ellos querían superar a sus primos y ser el orgullo de sus clanes además ellos no se dejaron llevar por la arrogancia ellos respetaban a los que se esforzaban y se tomaban la vida shinobi en serio como el y sus 2 amigos civiles hablando de ellos

Oye naruto por aquí-dijo un chico de su edad de pelo negro corto en punta y de ojos negros el eran Roy shark uno de los mejores amigos de su infancia el vestia una chamara verde con una camisa de tirantes debajo negra y también llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos grises con sandalias azules también como naruto el era un civil que quería ser fuerte para proteger a su familia y no quería ser débil y al igual que el se tomaba su entrenamiento ninja enserio

Hola naruto como te va-dijo un chico también de su edad de pelo castaño rojizo de ojos verdes este chico era shun shiraga el segundo amigo de la infancia de naruto al igual que el y roy se tomaba su entrenamiento enserio para ser fuerte y proteger a su familia y también debido a la promesa que le hiso a su abuelo antes de morir el le prometio que protegiera a su familia pasara lo que pasara el vestia una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros hasta los tobillos y sandalias negras

Hola roy hola shun como están los dos-dijo naruto sonriendo y choco los puños con los 2

Bien estoy emocionado para el examen y podremos convertir nos en ninjas-dijo roy sonriendo de la emoción

Es cierto al fin podremos ir a misiones ninja e escuchado que pagan muy bien en las misiones rango C-dijo shun otra razón por la que se convirtieron en ninjas era por el dinero debido a que las misiones ninja pagaban mucho dinero por los trabajos realizados a si para que no tengan que preocuparse por los problemas de sus familias ellos ya tienen una buena cantidad de dinero por los trabajos que abian echo con el tiempo pero mejor prevenir que la mentar

Si ya lo se me pregunto como será el examen me mate estudiando-dijo el rubio un poco nervioso

Tranquilos chicos no será muy difícil-dijo ren tratando de calmar a sus amigos

Ren tiene razón no tienen que estar nerviosos lo aran bien-dijo inojin sonriéndoles

Bien tienes razón no tiene caso estar nervioso por cierto quien sabe como será el examen-pregunto naruto ya calmado pero curioso

Pues según me dijo mi prima hinata era de tres partes escrito, ninjutsu , y avia de taijutu-dijo hinako recordando lo que le dijo su prima hinata

Si también me dijo eso mi primo dijo que era aburrido pero un poco difícil-dijo Chong comiendo un poco de sus papitas

Hmnnn ya veo y como están sus primos chicos-dijo naruto a sus amigos

Bien mi primo chouji esta bien dijo que me en señaria unos jutsus si pasaba el examen-dijo Chong emocionado por aprender nuevas técnicas con su primo

Mi primo shikamaru esta bien y que si pasaba el examen con buenas notas me en señaria unas técnicas suyas-dijo shinko a recostado en su pupitre

Mi prima dijo que me enseñaría su jutsu patentado si pasaba el examen-dijo inojin

Mi primo sino me llevara a recolectar nuevas especies de insectos si me convierto en ninja-dijo rintaro de manera estoica de todo un aburame pero tenia un aire emocionado rodeándolo

Mi prima hinata me dijo que si pasaba el examen y me convertia en genin me enseñaría su técnica de 64 palmas protectoras (si es un error recuérdenmelo) –dijo hinako feliz de que su prima le enseñaría su técnica patentada

Mi primo kiba me enseñara su técnica getsuga modo cerberus si me convertia en genin-dijo ren

Valla eso es genial y como están ellos-dijo shun impresionado y luego pregunto a sus amigos

Si es cierto como están ellos-pregunto roy

Están bien gracias por preguntar-dijo inojin a sus amigos

Todo bien el esta ocupado con cosas del clan-dijo shinku bostezando

Mi primo se encuentra en perfecto estdo pero gracias por su preocupación-dijo rintaro con su clásica voz estoica

Muy bien mi primo esta bien ahora esta en una misión-dijo Chong

Mi primo esta como siempre entrenando y siempre pidiéndole unas citas a narumi y a kasumi y a naruko-dijo ren aburrido

Narumi kasumi naruko quienes son ellas-dijo naruto curioso

No las conoces-dijo hinako impactado

Yo tampoco las conozco-dijo shun

Si quienes son ellas-pregunto roy confundido y dejo a los demás en shok

Hablan en serio ellas son las hijas del cuarto hokage-grito ren

Las hija del cuarto las conocen-pregunto shun

Pues claro ellas son las kunoichi mas fuertes de la aldea-dijo shinku mirando a sus amigos

En serio, no lo sabia-dijo roy pensativo

Si y a todo esto como son ella-pregunto naruto sus compañeros

Ellas son de temer son del clan uzumaki ese clan era el mas temido por las naciones elementales y tenían unos masivos contenedores de chakra y tienen una resistencia abrumadora y son maestros del fuiinjutsu-contesto shinku

Woau eso es increíble y como las conocieron-pregunto el rubio

Las conocimos algunas veces por las reuniones de nuestros clanes ellas son muy amables y divertidas son las mejores amigas de nuestros primos-dijo hinako

Valla según como las describen son buenas personas me gustaría conocer las un dia-dijo naruto

Pues podemos presentárselas pero ahora no se puede ya que ellas y nuestros primos están en una misión y no regresaran hasta mañan-dijo inojin

Hmm ya veo bueno luego seguimos hablado iruka-sensei vendrá en un momento-dijo shun y todos estuvieron deacuerdo y tal como lo dijo iruka llego al salón el eran un hombre de cabello Castaño con un peinado en forma de piña y una sicatris en el puente de la nariz y usa el traje jounnin estándar

Buenos días chicos-saludo iruka con una sonrisa

Buenos días sensei-contesto el salón

Bueno hoy es el ultimo dia de clase asi que esto aremos primero tendremos la prueba escrita después tendremos la prueba de kunai y shuriken y después taijutsu y finalmente tendremos ninjutsu-dijo iruka

Y a si comenzo el examen iruka repartio los exámenes cueando termino comenzaron naruto shun roy miraron su prueba estuvieron aliviados pues sabían las respuesta después de 30 minutos iruka recogio las pruebas después los llevo al patio y hay tuvieron la prueba de puntería y quedaron a si

Civiles promedio:

Shuriken 3/20 kunai 4/20

Miembros de clan:

Hinako: shuriken 17/20 kunai 18/20

Inojin: shuriken 17/20 kunai 17/20

Chong: shurike 16/20 kunai 17/20

Ren: shuriken 17/20 kunai 15/20

Rintaro: shuriken 16/20 kunai 16/20

Shinku: shuriken 16/20 kunai 16/20 le dio peresa darle a los blancos

Y llego el turno de naruto y roy y shun y fue asi

Naruto: shuriken 16/20 kunai 16/20

Shun: shuriken 15/20 kunai 15/20

Roy: shuriken 15/20 kunai 16/20

Y la prueba de taijutsu fue la siguiente los civiles fue lamentable lo de los clanes fue a si hinako con el taijutsu de su clan e igual ren , Chong gano al usar su fuerza, shinku uso su cerebro para tenderle una trampa , inojin también paso al dejarlo fuera del ring, rintaro con sus insectos, cuando fue el turno de naruto shun y roy lo isieron bien ya que siempre entrenaban con sus amigos y pasaron

Y finalmente llego la parte de ninjutsu tenias que hacer los 3 jutsus de aademia y para crédito extra un jutsu patentado si lo elegias la mayoría de civiles reprobo y los de clanes pasaron fácilmente pero no icieron el jutsu extra porque lo encontraron inecesario shun y roy también pasaron y llego el turno de naruto sus amigos le dieron animos y se encamino al salón donde el profesor lo esperaba

Bien naruto tu eres el ultimo esta listo-dijo iruka

Si sensei-contesto naruto

Bien usa kawamiri-dijo iruka mientras arrojaba un kunai de madera a naruto y el se remplaso con una silla

Bien ahora un Henge-dijo iruka y naruto se tranformo en iruka

Muy bien naruto ahora as un binshin-dijo iruka y asi lo i so y salio un clon muy mal ese jutsu siempre le vino mal a naruto iruka lo miro fijamente al clon y pensó un momento

Hmmn oye naruto mira te enseñare unas posiciones de manos para otro tipo de jutsu de clonación a sique mira co cuidado-le dijo iruka y naruto asintió y i so los sellos de manos despacio y naruto lo copio y canalizo chakra y saliron 5 narutos perfoectos

Muy bien naruto mira escucha lo que te acabo de enseñar es un kinjutsu y es una versión mas avanzada del bushin normal estos son kage bushin son clones solidos la rason por la que no te sales los bushin normales es porque tienes mas chakra de lo normal y por eso que este jutsu funcionara mejor además cuando un kage bushin se disuelve tu tendras la información del clon pero ojo ten cuidado porque puedes tener una sobrecarga cerebral asique felicidades te as graduado naruto-dijo iruka y le entrego su banda ninja y naruto salto de la felicidad

Después todos los que se graduaron se reunieron en el salón y se dio el aviso de que mañana se seleccionaran la formación de equipos y todos se fueron a sus casas y naruto se despidió de sus amigos para irse a sus casas cuando llego y dio la noticia su mama y su hermana le felicitaron y akemi hiso un delicioso desayuno para celebrar después se fueron a dormir y mañana comensaria su aventura y su descubrimientos de los misterios de sus orígenes

* * *

Yyyyy corte y bien que les parecio bueno esos es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado bueno a qui estan la que estarán de momento en el harem

Naruko

Narumi

Kasumi

Yugao

Oc

Y ustedes botaran por la que quieren que este en el harem

Fem kyuby

Fem bijuus

Oc uchiha

Oc senju

Oc chacas civiles si quieres

Por el momento no eh pensado en las chicas del harem

Bien eso es todo hasta luego Leonidas-thunderage fuera


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectores estoy devuelta me llego la inspiración he tenido como todos muchas tareas del colegio pero bueno eso no me de tuvo a y les quiero pedir perdón si mi ortografía es mala les recuerdo que soy un novato bueno en pasamos**

 **Luces Cámara Acción**

* * *

Naruto estaba en una enorme cueva goteaba agua por las estalacnitas que había en la cueva y también estaba llena de agua en el piso y me llegaba hasta los tobillos escuche un ligero ruido y no se porque pero me dirigi hacia el ruido camine por rato hasta que llegue a dos enormes jaulas en ellas tenían en la herradura de cada una dos kajis en la izquierda sus kajis eran 黙示録 (apocalipcis) y el kajis de 破壊 (destrucción) y había como si estuviera saliendo sombras entre las rejas y en el de la derecha había en su ranura los kajis de アルモニア (armonía) y 創造 (creacion) y se podía ver como se iluminaba con la poca luz que salía de sus rejas pero no se podía ver lo que había dentro entonces me acerque y en eso momento hubo un pequeño temblor que hiso que se callera de espaldas y en ese momento cuatro pares de ojos se pudieron ver en las dos jaulas en la que había oscuridad había unos ojos negros con rojo con la pupila rasgada con un aro alrededor de la pupila de colores muy oscuros casi rayando a negro que se beia la sed de sangre y de ganas de batallas y su aura era amenazadora y que te podía hacer a los hokages temblar como gelatina mientras que en derecha se podían ver unos hermosos ojos que harian al dorado como basura con una combinado perfecto con el azul mas puro los mares y hacer a los cielos muertos de envidia con la pupila de color plata y tenia alrededor de la pupila un hermoso aro con los colores del arcoíris y se podía sentir su presencia emitia tranquilidad y paz y su aura daba un sentimiento de protección como si nadie te podía hacer daño naruto quedo sorprendido y maravillado con los dos seres y después paso a shock cuando de pronto se filtro un poco de luz la suficiente para ver sus cara eran dos dragones en de ojos negro-rojiso era un dragon negro con finas líneas rojas en su cara tenia dos cuernos en forma de relámpago apuntando hacia a riba y su boca tenia unos dietes afilados como espadas con su osico alargado y en otro era de color blanco y con líneas azules era igual al otro pero sus cuernos eran hacia atrás

naruto no salía de su impresión el solo miraba a los dos dragones cuando intento hacer carse los dos dieron un fuerte rugido y despertó de golpe el miro a su alrededor y miro que era su habitación el tomo unas respiraciones para calmarse y se llevo una mano al pelo

otra ves ese sueño-dijo naruto levantadoce de su cama dirigiéndose al baño cuando habría la puerta su hermanita ahiri entro a su cuarto

oni-chan mama dice que la comida estará lista y que te valla a bañar-dijo ahiri a su hermano

de acuerdo ahiri-chan dile a mama que vajare en un rato-dijo naruto a su hermana que asintió con la cabeza

si onii-chan-dijo ahiri después salio para la cocina

naruto suspiro mientras se dirigía al baño al terminar se vistió con unos pantalones anbu con sus sandalias azules y una camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra de manga larga con dragon en la espalda y se coloco su medallón y se amarro su banda ninja a su hombro derecho y bajo a la cocina

hola Naru-chan bueos días-dijo akemi a su hijo

hola mama buenos días-dijo naruto a su mama mientras ella le sirio la comida a sus hijos

y bien Naru-chan estas emocionado por este dia-dijo akemi

si lo estoy mama me pregunto quienes serán mis compañeros de equipo y mi sensei-dijo el rubio después de acabar de comer

y no sabes quienes serán tus compañeros-pregunto akemi

no mama hoy nos lo diran aun que espero que sean roy y shun-dijo naruto

si yo también lo espero ustedes será un gran equipo-dijo la hermosa castaña a su hijo ella conocía a roy y shun ella era amiga de sus madre por lo que ella estaría mas traquila si ellos terminara con su bebe en el mismo equipo

bueno mejor me voy mama se me va hacer tarde las quiero-dijo naruto mientras les dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama y a su hermana y se fue a la puerta

cuídate-dijeron ahiri y akemi al unisomio

nuestro rubio amigo corria por los techo de la aldea directo a la academia mientras pensaba en sus sueños desde que fue adoptado por su mama comenso a tener estos sueños y no tenia idea de donde salían el quería saber quienes eran esos dragones que era esa puerta sacudió su mente de esos pensamientos para dirigirse a la academia ninja hoy no podía distraerse al llegar se dirigio a su salón que estaba lleno por completo de sus compañero y saludo a sus amigos mientras esperaban a iruka comensaron hablar de como serian los equipos

oigan como cren que serán los equipos-pregunto ren a sus amigos

no estoy del todo seguro pero probablemente Chong y shinku terminemos en el mismo equipo como nuestros primos-dijo inojin

si asi como también yo ren y rintaro para el espionaje y infiltración por nuestro clan como nuestros primos nos dijeron-dijo el de ojos perlados

si tienes razón que fastidio-dijo shinku perezosamente en ese momento llego iruka

hola clase buenos días-dijo iruka a sus alumnos

buenos días sensei-dijeron la clase a iruka

muy bien ahora hoy se es la asignación de equipo voy a nombra los equipos bien equipo 1-dijo iruka (mejor vamos por los que si interesan)

equipo 7 rintaro aburame ren inuzuka y hinako hyuga su sensei es honoki kamikari(Oc)-dijo iruka ren y kinako chocaron puños y rintaro asintió pero se veia feliz estar con sus amigo

equipo 8 chong akimichi shinku nara y inojin yamanaka su sensei es haruto wiler (Oc)-nombro iruka inojin asintió Chong comia sus papitas pero le sonrio a sus amigos y shinku… bueno estaba dormido

equipo 9 roy shark shun shiraga y naruto sarcany su sensei es kamina shiriki (adivinen quien es) muy bien esos son los equipos desde ahora son ninja comenzaran a tomar una nueva responsabilidad les deseo buena suerte sus sensei vendrán en unos mometos-dijo iruka sonriedoles antes de retirar se

después de unos minutos un hombre de cabello negro peinado asia atrás y de ojos grises con el uniforme estándar jounnin solo que con la chaqueta abierta para ver una camiseta de rejilla y con unos pantalones anbu

equipo 7 conmigo en el campo de entrenamiento 7-dijo antes de irse en **shusin no jutsu** y los chico se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento ´para reuniré con el después de despedirse con sus amigos

un rato después un hombre de cabello purpura vestido con unos pantalones de combate con una botas y una camiseta de manga larga negra y un chaleco jounnin

equipo 8 conmigo en el monte hokage-dijo antes de tamien usar un **shusi no jutsu los chicos** despues de depedirse se retiraron despues de unos 30 minutos un hombre de cabello azul y de ojos castaños con lentes rojos vestia una garbantina negra abierta dejando ver su cuerpo musculoso con tatuajes y unos pantalones grises con botas de combates con una espada en a cintura

equipo 9 a la azotea-dijo el homre antes de aser también la técnica naruto roy shun se dirigiero a la azotea donde pudieron ver a su sensei recargado en la barandilla

muy bien chicos ahora digamos nuestros gustos y disgustos pasatiempos y sueños para conocernos mejor empieso yo mi nombre es kamina shiriki mis gustos son mi esposa ana y entrenar mis disgustos son violadores pervertidos abusadores arrogantes mi sueño emmm bueno no lo he pensado bien a hora el pelinegro-dijo kamina apuntando a roy

mi nombre es roy shark mis gustos son mi familia y mis amigos mis disgustos son arrogantes los que se cree los que son mejores que los demás por hacer algo que ellos no violadores los que tratan de hacer daño a mi familia mi pasa tiempo es volverme mas fuerte y cocinar y mi sueño es darle una vida mucho mejor a mi familia-dijo roy

bien ahora el castaño-dijo akamina a shun

mi nombre es shun shiraga mis gustos son mi mama mi papa y mis hermanos mis diagustos son violadores arrogantes pervertidos mi pasa tiempo pasar tiempo con mis amigos y entrenar mi sueño es ser el mejor y darle paz a mi familia para vivir sin preocupaciones-dijo shun

bien al final el rubio-dijo a naruto

hola mi nombre es naruto sarcany mis gustos son la carne mi mama y mi hermana meñor mis disgustos son violadores pervertidos los que le coqueta a mi mama mis pasatiempo son jugar con mi hermana pasar tiempo con mi mama y mis amigos mi sueño hmm no lo he pensado-dijo naruto un poco dudoso al final

muy bien ahora comensaremos mañana la prueba-dijo kamina cofundiendo a los tres

ano sensei cual prueba-pregunto roy

pues la de si puede ser dignos shinobi-dijo un sonriente kamina dejando en shock a los muchachos

que pero sensei si pasamos el examen-dijo shun sin entender

jajajaja solo es para saber si puede tener el potencial par covertirse en shinobi les dire en la prueba que aremos mañana voy a evaluarlos para ver si tienen lo que se necesitan pero les advertiré en esta prueba solo pede un 65% que solo unos pocos pasen bien mañana a las 8:00 empesaremos ah y no ballan a desayunar puede que vomiten-dijo antes de irse en su jutsu dejando hay a unos chicos pensando

no se ustedes pero no me voy a tragar eso de no deayunar-dijo roy

si no voy a perder solo porque ovedeci una orden de no comer-dijo shun

quienes serian los mas tontos para no darse cuenta-dijo naruto mientras unas chica rubio una peliroja y una rubia con mechas rojas y una pelirosa y una pelinegra estornudaron y hacy despues de acordar de si hiban a desayunar se retiraron a sus casas

* * *

 **yyyyyyyy final bueno eso es todo estare a usente hasta el 17 por que tengo unos exámenes beuno bay**


End file.
